


A Nice Dream

by WildKitsune



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Hufflepuff Dom, Oral Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 11:19:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12107607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildKitsune/pseuds/WildKitsune
Summary: Hermione goes looking for a quiet space to study, but the castle of Hogwarts knows that isn’t what she really needs.





	A Nice Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
> A/N- I would like to thank Eclectic Pet my awesomely awesome beta for helping me to revise this story! In all honesty, she is the whole reason this story exists as she gave me the major inspiration. Enjoy my version of a "Hufflepuff Dom"!

She just needed to find someplace quiet to study.  Every time she was in the library these days, that silly Quidditch player would show up with his little fan club. It was just getting to be too much.  So she went wandering about the castle looking for some place to fulfill her needs.

Hermione found herself in the seventh floor corridor.  In her wondering and looking, she just kept thinking she needed a private space that could give her what she needed.  It was the third time she had walked down the same hall when she noticed a door she hadn’t seen before.

With a small frown on her lips, she hefted her heavy bag onto her shoulder and went over to see what was inside.  She couldn’t really see into the dark room so she took a few steps inside to get a better look around.

The moment she was fully in the room the door shut with a final sounding click.  Turning quickly torches suddenly lit, showing her there was no door left where she had just entered the room. Feeling more nervous now Hermione turned to look at the dimly lit room she found herself trapped in.

The room was like nothing else she had ever seen at Hogwarts.  The walls, floor and ceiling all seemed to be made of a polished black stone and in each corner seamlessly carved from the stone were each of the four House animals in dramatic poses.  In the center of the room there was a circular sitting area carved out of the floor.

Hermione made her way over to this area and stepped down into the circle to take one of the seats.  If she was trapped here, she could at least get some studying done before she looked for help.  It was Hogwarts after all, nothing bad could really happen to her in these walls.

She set her bag on the ground and tried to sit on one of the black couches only to find herself pushed to the ground.  The floor in the circular area was made of a soft black rug that distracted her for a moment as she ran her fingers through the material wondering what it could be made of.

With a shake of her head, she huffed and tried to take a seat on the couch again, only to slip right to the ground.  She tried different places on the round couch and each time to the same result. She felt safe here somehow even though the room didn’t seem to want her on the couches, she felt almost welcome in the room.

Hermione worried her bottom lip between her teeth as she tried to decide what to do.  She needed to investigate the room more she decided.  It was starting to feel a bit warm so she pushed off her robe and left it and her bag behind as she went to inspect the animals.

The Gryffindor lion drew her first.  The animal’s pose was rearing up with a furious roar and the top of its claws were well above her head.  She placed her hand on the textured stone, carved to look and feel like the fur of the animal.

Wizard craftsmen were something to behold, as the creature nearly looked alive standing motionless in his might.  When she looked up at the claws she noticed smaller rings coming from the pads and wondered what one could hang from them.

Next was the Ravenclaw eagle and with a simple touch she realized the feathers were soft and almost cushion like.  Its wings were spread wide and Hermione noticed one could stand on its feet and lean back against the sculpture comfortably.

She stepped up and laid herself back just to see if there was some kind of hidden point to this, and found it rather comfortable.  When nothing else happened, she stepped down and move to the next corner.

She blinked a few times as she got to the Hufflepuff badger.  It stood on its hind legs, but unlike the others when she got closer. She realized it wasn’t a solid piece.  The main body made up a cage looking structure with bars that ran down to form the creature’s features.  A person could stand inside the animal, though they wouldn’t have much room to move.

Hermione’s eyes widened when she found she could move its front arm to open the cage.  Her heart beat a little faster as she stepped inside and closed the door again.  She needed to test out everything about the room to see if any of it would make the door appear.  But just like with the Ravenclaw eagle, nothing odd happened so she pushed open the cage and moved to the creature she was looking to least.

The Slytherin snake didn’t reach nearly as high as some of the others, but seemed to strike out into the room more.  Most of the snake was curled up in the corner, but its head and a length of its body seemed to be striking a foe with its mouth stretched wide and its fangs extended.  The whole thing came up to a little above her waist as if it was meant to ride.

She pushed down and found it to be rather sturdy, so with a look around the room. She pushed herself up and tried to balance on the neck of the snake as if it were a very thick broom.  Nothing happened with this one either, only she found that straddling the snake had the side effect of rubbing her core with some very  _ nice _ texture.

She slipped off quickly blushing at the tingle because it had felt a bit too good.  With that sort of pleasure now on her mind she started to look at each of the animals in a very different sort of way.

“This is a sex room.”  She said looking around and feeling a bit naughty from just being here.  Why was there a sex room at Hogwarts?  Was it even possible that a place like this existed without everyone knowing about it?

With that, she went to get her books.  She  _ needed _ to find a way out of here.  There was no way she could be found in some kind of sex room, what would people think?!  She had read muggle books about these kinds of places, and what sort of things people enjoyed doing to each other, but she never thought she would find herself in a place like this!

With her things in hand, she moved back to the place the door had been and examined it more closely.  She felt along the walls for any sort of seam that could show a door.  It was perfectly smooth stone for the entire wall.

When she moved to the next she found the same thing.  All four walls were perfectly smooth without a single crack to show a way out.  It wasn’t until her full inspection of each and every wall that she slumped to the floor with a sigh.

With nothing else to do, she decided to move to the soft rug in the center of the room and pull out one of her books so she could at least get some studying done while she tried to think of anything she hadn’t already tried.

Opening the first book the torches dimmed to the point, she couldn’t see the page.  Worried she closed the book and wondered if she was running out of air in the room, but once the book was closed, the torches came to life once again.  She opened the book only to find them dim.

She tried each of the books she had in her bag with the same effect each time.  For some reason this room actually didn’t want her reading at all.

“What am I supposed to do?”  She asked the room with a huff as she packed her useless books away.

It took her a while of sitting with nothing to do before she let her eyes stray to the snake stature once more. There was something she could do in this room, and maybe that was even the answer to getting the door to come back?

Looking around she knew she was alone.  Would it hurt that much to take advantage of the private time?  With an embarrassed smile, she got to her feet and with a swallow; she pulled down her knickers and left them on top of her bag before going to the snake statue.

She climbed back on as she had before and started to rub herself against it slowly at first.  Her fingers had never been this good, and being in this strange room made it all the more exciting.  She allowed herself a slow relaxed build toward pleasure and blushed as she thought about the fact that a Slytherin object was doing this for her.

She could hear the little keening sounds she made as her whole body came alive with the feel of the snake scales against her core.  She balanced herself with one hand as her other started to explore her breasts.  She untucked her shirt quickly so her hand could reach under her clothes and play with her nipple as she rode the snake.  She was so close that her toes were curling in her shoes when she heard the deep chuckle.

She gasped and jerked suddenly with the realization she wasn’t actually alone.  She slipped from the snake with a crash to the floor whimpering, as she didn’t really want to know who had found her in such a compromising situation.

“Sorry for interrupting I didn’t realize anyone was in here.”  The boy said with an amused tone in his voice.  Hermione looked up through the mass of hair now hiding her face to see none other than Cedric Diggory.

Merlin not only was she caught doing  _ that _ by a bloke. It just had to be one of the most popular boys in the school.

“I couldn’t get out.”  She said realizing that if he was here it meant the door must be back, but when she looked up all she saw was the smooth wall.  “How did you get in?”  She asked looking back at the boy, her embarrassment forgotten for the moment.

“The door comes when I ask it to.”  He said stepping closer to her and offering her a hand to help her up.

She shook her head and got to her feet on her own as she fixed her skirt she remembered that she left her knickers on top of her bag.  Her eyes darted in that direction and then looked away when he turned as well.  The white cotton undergarment was clearly visible against her dark brown bag.

“It seems you were really enjoying the room.”  He said sounding more than comfortable just talking about these things.

“I… I…”  She shook her head blushing again.  “If you can call the door can you please let me out?”  She asked moving past him towards her bag, as she didn’t know how much more of this she could take.

An arm hooked around her waist as she moved and he pulled her back easily against his chest.  “Slow down Hermione.”  He spoke softly against her ear.  “You wouldn’t be here if you didn’t need something from this room.”  He told her carefully.

“You know my name?”  She asked shyly surprised she was known by more than just Harry’s sidekick.

“Of course I know your name.”  He said without explanation and without loosening his hold on her.

“What do you mean I need something from the room?”  She asked focusing on the next logical question because she was trying very hard not to focus on the fact such a cute boy was holding her so closely.

“This is a magical room, which provides for those who enter.  If you can’t find the door, it means you need something here before you can leave.”  He explained carefully.  “From what I’ve seen of you, I would assume you need to learn to relax a bit.”

“There is too much to do before I can relax.  We have OWLs next year you know, and Harry has so much to face in the coming trials, how could I relax right now?”  She asked shaking her head as she pulled herself from his hold.  “I need to go.  Please let me out.”  She said as she went to fetch her things.

“I can’t.”  He told her with a shrug as he followed her to the sitting area and easily sat down on one of the couches.  “It is up to the room if you can go or not.”

“Well that’s not fair.”  She said looking at him and his easy posture.  “How come it lets you sit down?”  She asked frowning.

His already kind smile just brightened at her words.  “It wouldn’t let you sit here?”  He asked patting the seat next to him.

“I just ended up on the ground every time I tried.”  She said looking him over to see if he was doing something different.

“Well then you must find the ground more relaxing to sit on.”  He said seeming amused.

“Why would I…”  She started before shaking her head.  “A-are you meeting someone here?  Am I in your way?”  She asked suddenly remembering that this was a sex room that she was in with a boy.

“I think we are the only two in the world who could get into this room right now Hermione.”  He said with a knowing expression.  “I bet it would let you sit on my lap, if you really wanted to use the couch.”  He offered motioning for her to take a seat.

“Why are you here Cedric?”  She asked frowning down at him.

“I felt the need for some relaxation of my own, and I think you needed me to help.  But I do have to ask that you call me Sir in this room.”  He said and there was a note of command in his tone.

She blushed a little not admitting to herself the little thrill his request sent through her.  “Help me with what exactly C-Sir?”  She tried to use his name to defy his order but somehow it came out wrong.  “I mean Sir.”  She said more firmly before covering her mouth.  “Why can’t I say S-I-R?”  She whimpered as she found she couldn’t even spell out his name.  What was happening to her?

“Because I asked you not to.”  He said with a chuckle.  “And you want to call me Sir.  You like it don’t you Hermione?”  He asked tilting his head curiously.

She blushed and looked away unsure how to explain the mixed feelings she was having.  “This is a sex room.”  She told him because she needed to understand what was happening.  “Is it going to make us have sex before I can leave?”  She asked unable to meet his eyes.

“Do you want to have sex with me Hermione?”  He asked with that same dominance in his tone from moments ago.

“Yes Sir.”  She told him before covering her mouth again.

“You may also find you can’t actually lie, or not answer me here.”  He explained only after she embarrassed herself further.  “The room wants you to be happy, and if you lie, you won’t be.”

“I’ve never done anything like this before.” She told him meekly feeling very much out of her depth.

“I don’t think we can have this conversation with you standing over me like that Hermione.  Sit.”  He ordered motioning between his lap and the floor.

After a moment of hesitation, she knelt down on the floor in front of him.  She really wasn’t sure if she was ready to sit on his lap, all the more so because her knickers were on the floor beside her.

“Good girl.”  He praised with a smile making her feel so good that she couldn’t help but smile back up at him.  “Do you like kneeling down to me?”  He asked and she found herself nodding before she could stop.

“Yes Sir.”  She said before looking away.

“Do you like being my good girl?”  He pressed making her heart start to speed up again.

“Yes Sir.”  She told him before she let out a little whimper.

“You are such a good girl.”  He praised smiling down at her brightly.

“I’m not always good Sir.”  She felt the sudden need to tell him as she thought about all the rules she had broken over the years.

“Is that so?”  He asked tilting his head this way and that as he looked down at her.  “I can punish you for being a bad girl.” He told her and she believed him, she almost hoped that he would.  “But I think since this will be your first time we should focus on how good you are.”  He said leaning down to cup her cheek.

“There isn’t a bed.”  She told him looking away as she glanced around the room.

“That isn’t the kind of sex you were made for Hermione.  You wouldn’t be here if it was.”  He told her as he let his hand brush down her neck.

“What kind of sex was I made for?” She asked looking back at him.

“Do you know what BDSM is?”  He asked looking down into her eyes.

She blushed even more deeply as she knew what the term meant.  The product of an active mind and teen hormones, which drove her to books of all kinds.

“Good.”  He said reading the answer in her expression.  “You were obviously made to serve a master Hermione.  Today, I’m going to be that master for you.”  He told her gently.  “Today I am going to do all the thinking, and you can just rest that brilliant mind of yours.”  His voice was calm and sure as he started to stroke her head.

“Yes Sir.”  She said breathily.

“Good girl.”  He purred guiding her closer so she could rest her head on his leg.  “Now we still have a few things in the way before we can get started.”  He told her as he pulled out his wand.  “You see, my subs aren’t allowed to wear clothes in this room, just like they must call me Sir.”  He told her before he vanished the rest of her clothes from her body.

She gasped and looked down at herself unsurely.  This was the first time in a while anyone would see her body but herself.

“Such a beautiful good girl.”  He told her as he continued to stroke her head.  “Doesn’t it feel better to be in your proper place, and not have to worry about thinking anymore?”  He asked.

“Yes Sir.”  She answered as his words comforted away any anxiety that sprang up.

“Now tell me my good girl, did you enjoy your little ride on that Slytherin snake?” He asked in a teasing tone.

“Yes Sir.” She admitted swallowing as she remembered how good it felt.

“I should make you clean it, since you were getting it all dirty in your pleasure.”  He said taking a firm grip on her hair and moving her head back so she had to look at him.  “Would you like that my sweet?”  He asked with a smirk.

“I… I…”  She gasped as she thought about what exactly he was suggesting.

“Maybe later.” He decided with a nod not wishing to push her too fast.

Without warning, he leaned down and took her lips in a kiss like nothings she had ever even imagined before.  He controlled her movement with the grasp he had on her hair and showed her how she simply belonged to him with his tongue.  She couldn't think of a single other thought, as he owned her with his mouth.

He got to his feet while he kissed her so when he scooped her up into his arms it was a complete surprise.

“What are you doing Sir?”  She asked holding him tightly as she didn’t wish to fall.

“You don’t need to worry about it remember?” He asked with a smile as he carried her over to the Eagle corner.

He set her down in the same standing position she had been in just a short while ago as she searched the room.  But he revealed that some of the feathers could actually lift and turn to wrap securely around her ankles, and another around each thigh.

Two came together around her stomach before he moved to her upper body.  Gently he positioned her arms so that her body made an X against the bird and secured her firmly in place like that.

When she looked down at her body she found that she enjoyed how spread and open she was to him.  Trying little tugs here and there, she found she couldn’t free herself even if she wanted to.  She was completely at his mercy now, and it actually felt so very nice.

“I’ll be right back my sweet.”  He said brushing her face with his hand before moving away from her.

She watched him as he moved to a cabinet in the wall that she was sure hadn’t been there before and started to take things out she couldn’t see with the door in the way.

“How?”  She asked and he leaned back to wink at her.

“It is part of the magic of the room.”  He said simply as he walked back to her.  “I think this will make you more comfortable.”  He told her before slipping something around her neck and clasping it in place.   “A nice pretty collar for such a good girl.”  He cooed as she felt a ring settle against her breastbone.

He looked into her eyes as his hands moved over her breasts and slowly, gently started to explore her body.

“I thought we were going to have sex.”  She told him breathlessly unable to take her eyes off him.

“No thinking.”  He reminded her with a frown.  “That is your first rule in this room.  No thinking.  Your master thinks for you.”  He told her as he continued to explore.

“Yes Sir.”  She said as she let her eyes drift close so she could focus on feeling and forget to think.

“You have a wonderfully responsive body Hermione.”  He told her as one of his hands moved between her legs.  “You’re already a bit wet and we just started.” he whispered as he tasted the curve of her neck.  “I’m going to make you very wet by the time I’m done with you.  You’re going to like that aren’t you?”  He asked as his thumb made teasing circles around her clit.

“Yes Sir” she asked her hips jerking at his touch.

When he drew his fingers away, she whimpered and opened her eyes to see him sucking on them.  It was such an erotic sight to know that he was tasting her and she didn’t really know what to do with the image.

“Mmm.  I knew you would be sweet.”  He told her with a smile before lowering himself to his knees.

She watched as he kissed the inside of her thigh, and got a bit light headed because she just knew what he would do next.  With the warmth from his breath, he brushed over her open sex and she let out a needful whimper.

“You want your Master don’t you?”  He asked playfully.

She nodded vigorously as she gasped.  “Please Sir yes!”

His tongue dove inside of her then and she couldn’t understand the sounds she was making in response to how good it felt.  She was completely out of control and it was delicious. She felt his tongue and lips explore her with such care and attention that she was becoming light headed from the pleasure.

When his teeth grazed gently against the nerve bundle near the top of her quim, her vision went white for a moment.

“Oh Sir!”  She gasped knowing her climax would crash over her soon and there was absolutely nothing she could do about it.  As she lost herself completely riding the crystal wave, of her peak, by his diligent seduction of her womanhood.

“Such a good girl.”  He was cooing a few minutes later as he pet the side of her face.  “You liked cuming for your Master didn’t you my sweet?”  He asked as she finally opened her eyes to see him smiling at her.

“Yes Sir.”  She said smiling back at him.

“Your Master owns your pleasure Hermione.”  He explains happily.

“Yes Sir.”  She agrees not really knowing what that meant.

“Good girl.”  He praises, keeping eye contact with her as his hands move down her body once more. “Your Master owns everything about you in this room.”  He tells her as she noticed for the first time she isn’t the only naked one in the room anymore.

“Yes Sir.”  She agrees, as she wants him inside her now.  She doesn’t have to worry here; she only has to give her Master everything she has.  She wants to give him everything.

“I’m going to unbind your legs and lean you back a bit.”  He tells her before he does just that.  She had no idea that the eagle statue could move so her new 40-degree angle surprised her a bit.  “Wrap your legs around me Hermione.”  The older boy orders and she follows his lead as she wraps her legs around his hips.

“Yes Sir.”  She tells him breathlessly and closes her eyes again, as she feels the hardness of his rod against her sex.

“Such a good girl.”  He rewards her pressing into her slowly, careful to make sure she enjoys every inch of his length as he takes her.

“I…” She frowns confused, as all she feels is good and full of him.  “I thought it was supposed to hurt?”  She asked looking up, her breaths coming quick.  At most the feeling was odd, nothing she would call pain.

“I’ve already warned you about thinking.”  He said firmly as he looked down at her with a frown.  “I’m going to have to add that to your punishment after.”

She blushes hating that she broke the rule she whimpered as she started to worry about it.

“Hermione.”  He snaps, bring her attention completely on him again.  “No thinking.  You like how my cock feels inside of you.”  He told her to get her attention back in that moment.

“Yes Sir.”  She agreed as she found she could rub her hips against him to a mixed effect.  It felt good to move, but it stretched her a bit painfully as well.  She decided it was worth the pain when he groaned in response.

“Good girl.”  Cedric said with a grin as he pulled out of her slowly.  She smiled up at him brightly because she could see how pleased he was with her.

His rhythm was slow at first, careful and lazy, but as her body started to enjoy each thrust, he moved faster and more roughly into her.  She felt as if she was flying as he pounded into her body and she moved to press back against him as best she could.

“Oh oh oh oh!”  She started to scream wondering if she would really orgasm again so soon.

“That’s it sweetie.”  He groaned over her.  “Let it go, listen to your Master and let everything go.”  He told her as he grasped her hips and pulled her into each thrust.

She screamed as her body tensed around him and found that her climax could actually get better the second time.  He rode her while she jerked against her bonds and laughed with joy as her body fully surrendered to his.

He slowed as she started to come down from her high and kissed her lips softly as she panted under him.

“Was that good my darling?”  He asked moving her so she was pulling upright again without pulling out of her sex.

“Yes Sir.”  She answered as she always would it seemed.

When he moved back from her, she could see he was still fully hard and frowned because that didn’t seem right for some reason.

‘What about you Sir?”  She asked making him smirk and shake his head.

“That is thinking my sweet.”  He told her as he undid her restraints.  “I think it is time for your punishment.”  He explained as he took her carefully down from her place on the bird.

He hooked a leash to the ring on her collar before gently guiding her to her knees.

“You will crawl on your hands and knees by my side.”  He told her firmly before leading her all the way around the room.

She moved at his side looking up at him every so often, as she passed each of the four house animals.  She worked hard not to think about what he would do next, what her punishment would be and soon found it sort of freeing to just let herself focus on the way he led.

She couldn’t help but smile to herself as she let her mind go blank of all worry.  She was just like his pet and he was taking her for a walk to run off her extra energy, only instead of physical energy this was helping to run off extra thought energy.  She actually felt happy not thinking about anything at all.

She didn’t even notice he had changed their direction until she felt the soft rub of the sitting area against her knees.  He took a seat and she sat as well, with her arms still on the ground as a dog would sit as she looked up at him waiting for his lead.

He smiled down at her pleasantly and reached to massage his fingers against her scalp in the loveliest way.

“This is who you were meant to be Hermione.”  He said before tugging on her leash so she had to move up over his lap.  “Your Master’s pet.  You could use that brilliant mind better if you had someone to take that burden every so often.”  He explained and it all made so much sense now.  “This punishment will be light as it is your very first.”  He explained as his hand ran over her arse.

“Yes Sir.”  She said giving in to whatever would come next.

“One spank for each time you were caught thinking without permission, and ten for anything you may have done before.”  He told her and she was glad he added spanks for the things he didn’t know about.

He started to count and the spanks were hard making her jerk out of instinct.  He took hold of the back of her neck to keep her in place as he delivered the discipline she needed.  Each spank was firm and stung, but also shot confusing feelings to her core to the point she started to clinch needful around nothing.  When he was finished with the last he pulled her up smoothly to straddle his legs and rest her head against his shoulder

“Such a good girl.  You took your punishment well Hermione.” He told her.  “I’m so proud of you.”  He told her soothing as she found herself sniffling in his arms.  “So proud.” he repeated until she started to calm in his arms. 

He lifted her chin once she was calmer and forced her to look into his eyes.  “Tell me what you are Hermione.”  He commanded with a smile.

“I’m a good girl.” She said. He nodded in agreement.

“Such a good girl.” He added before pulling her into another kiss.

She started to move her body against him, feeling his still hardened length she moaned, as he owned every bit of her.  He groaned into her lips before grasping her thighs to stop her actions.

“The good girl is being naughty.”  He told her as he took a breath making her blush and look away.  “It’s okay.”  He added before lifting her up and positioning her over his cock.  “Your Master will always give you what you need.”

“Thank you Sir.”  She gasps as he pulls her roughly down onto him.

“Ride your Master.”  He ordered as he let her have a bit more freedom to see what she did.  She let her body keep control guiding her with what felt best without caring what any of it meant.

He loosened his grip on her hips and moved his hands up her body as she found a rhythm they both enjoyed.   He played with her breasts massaging and stroking them as they bounced with her every moment.

“Such a good girl, such a responsive girl.”  He purred as she moaned and gasped losing herself in their joined pleasure once again.

“Oh Sir!”  She gasped on top of him truly wanting to please him, to feel his pleasure inside of her.  “Please please please!” She begged as she moved faster on top of him.

“I’m almost there sweetie.”  He gasped pinching her nipple hard to make her scream in pleasure.  She felt his hand moved down between them and it zoned in on her clit as she rode him.

She saw stars as he pinched her hard as she came on him yet again.  She crashed forward and he ravished her mouth as his hands moved to her hips and kept her moving on top of him.  He continued to take her as she clenched and shook in his lap.

With one hard thrust and a deep groan, he joined her in pleasure keeping her against him for a moment before slowly moving her body around him to milk every last bit of pleasure he could give or take.

She curled herself against his chest as they both slowly came down from their highs.

“I think you got what you needed Hermione.”  He panted pushing her head so she could see the door had appeared while they were busy.

“Umm.”  She had to agree she felt very satisfied in the moment, better than she had in months.  “Can we do this…”

“No.”  He cut her off and pulled her back so he could look into her eyes.  “You’re not really going to remember this after a while.  It may seem like a nice dream by the time you get to dinner tonight.  It was a nice dream.”  He added taking her lips in a soft kiss this time.  “You will make someone a very good pet someday.”

“I want to be yours.”  She told him but he shook his head sadly.

“No, you’re not meant for me sweetie.”  He explained as he slipped out of her and kissed her lips one final time.


End file.
